wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Moiraine Damodred
Moiraine Damodred was born in Cairhien as niece to King Laman Damodred, and spent a lot of time in the Sun Palace. At 16 she discovered without guidance that she possessed the spark to channel the One Power, and left for the White Tower to become an Aes Sedai. As a novice she became friends with a young woman named Siuan Sanche. Both were quick learners, passing all rituals on their first attempt, and attained the shawl in just six years. They were among the strongest channelers of their day. Aiel War Both Moiraine and Siuan were Accepted in 978 AE, during the Battle of the Blood Snow. On this day, the Aiel War came right up to the banks of the River Erinin outside Tar Valon itself, where her uncle Laman had retreated with the remainder of his Cairhienin forces. During the battle, the two attended the Amyrlin Seat, Tamra Ospenya, and her Keeper of the Chronicles, Gitara Moroso. That day Moroso Foretold that at that very moment the Dragon had been reborn on the slopes of Dragonmount not far away, and immediately fell down dead. Moiraine and Siuan made a pact soon after: they would find the Dragon and guide him, knowing that he was the only one who could save the world from the Dark One, but that others would fear him and try to hinder him--if not kill him outright. The Dragon Reborn, though necessary, was not the most celebrated of saviors; he was prophesied to save the world, and yet break it. Quest for the Dragon Nineteen years of searching later, Moiraine was an Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah; traveling in the Borderlands, she had picked up a Warder, al'Lan Mandragoran, last king of Malkier. The two of them journeyed to the town of Emond's Field in the Two Rivers region, as Moiraine had narrowed her search to three boys in the area. Her suspicions were confirmed when, on Winternight, Trollocs invaded the Two Rivers region. She and Lan led the three boys -- Rand al'Thor, Matrim Cauthon and Perrin Aybara -- plus a few hangers-on in the persons of Thomdril Merrilin, Egwene al'Vere and Nynaeve al'Meara, to the safety of the White Tower. But the Shadow had picked up their scent, and they were derailed. Their journey took them to Shienar and the Eye of the World, where Rand channeled consciously for the first time. Soon after, Moiraine knew she'd found the Dragon Reborn. Guide and advisor She sent word immediately to Siuan, who by this time was Amyrlin Seat, and the two of them (with the unexpected help of Verin Mathwin) confronted Rand with his destiny. From there on out, Moiraine left Rand's side as little as possible. The only time she left his side was during the events leading up to the Stone of Tear, where Rand snuck away to see if he could draw the sword Callandor and fulfill prophecy, or if he was only a False Dragon. Despite his success, Rand resented what he saw as interference and manipulation on Moiraine's part; though she seemed to be trying to help him, Aes Sedai are used to getting what they want, and keeping their plans to themselves. Finally, after Rand's journey to Rhuidean in the Aiel Waste, the two managed to form a sort of compromise, with Rand agreeing to listen if Moiraine agreed to merely advise. Later events Unfortunately, their cooperation was short-lived. Just before setting out for the city of Caemlyn to confront the Forsaken Rahvin, Moiraine took Rand, Mat, Egwene, Aviendha, and Lan to the docks of Cairhien. While at Rhuidean, Moiraine had entered a ter'angreal that showed her three possible futures; furthermore, she knew that if she wasn't present at the docks that day, Lanfear might take control over Rand. When Rand refused to kill Lanfear, even in his own defense, Moiraine took matters into her own hands. The twisted redstone doorway from Rhuidean was present nearby, and Moiraine shoved Lanfear through it, ending the assault but presumably also both their lives: neither she nor Lanfear re-emerged from the doorway, which immediately caught on fire and began to melt. Lan also reported that he could not feel her through the Warder bond any longer; everyone believed her dead. Because she had altered her bond so that Lan would belong to another Aes Sedai instead of try to avenge her (again due to her visions beyond the doorway), Lan left immediately -- if not happily -- to seek out Myrelle Sedai. Moiraine Damodred had been woven out of the Pattern. Still a factor? Later events, however, have drawn Moiraine's supposed fate into question. Lanfear, presumed dead as well, has reappeared in the form of Cyndane, whose name means "Last Chance" in the Old Tongue. The Great Lord of the Dark is well-known for resurrecting his favorite followers, but it is not known if this happened to Cyndane; it is possible that she escaped in her own right. Also, one of Egwene al'Vere's Dreamed visions linked Thom Merrilin to Moiraine -- she saw him drawing Moiraine's kiserai from a fire. A certain amount of romantic tension between Thom and Moiraine has gone unresolved as of yet. Finally, a viewing of Min Farshaw's, alarmingly suggests that without Moiraine's help, Rand is doomed to failure. When, how, and even if, she will reappear, remains to be seen. Letter to Thom In Knife of Dreams, Thom showed Mat a letter he had received from Moiraine saying she was not in fact dead, but she could only be brought back in a specific way. Thom, Mat, and one other would need to go to the Tower of Ghenjei, to access the realm of the Aelfinn and Eelfinn. Even then, their mission might not be successful. Mat and Thom did not embark on the journey in book 11. Category:CairhienCategory:LadiesCategory:Blue Ajah